1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to gas storage reservoirs and more specifically it relates to an anti-explosion protection system for flammable vapors. The anti-explosion protection system for flammable vapors contains an inflatable air bag in a tank above a flammable liquid which expands and contracts at the same rate the flammable liquid exits and enters the tank. The inflatable air bag will prevent flammable vapors from forming to explode and rupture the tank. The anti-explosion protection system for flammable vapors is also lightweight, consumes a little electricity to operate, requires no servicing and is self-checking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous gas storage reservoirs have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,075,576 to Herbert; U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,611 to Niles; U.S. Pat. No. 3,617,034 to Skinner; U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,825 to Richman and U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,304 to Hallen all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.